Holy Grail
Details *Must be able to defeat a level 120 Black Knight Titan *Have completed the Merlin's Crystal quest |items= *At least 120 coins (2 times to Brimhaven and back) (or if you want to use charter ships, about 1,000 coins.) *A weapon *Armour * Runes for teleporting to Falador for the rescueing Prince Percival Part * A Halberd or a weapon with a high attack speed ( Highly recommended for fighting the Black Knight Titan ) *Possibly some food *The sword Excalibur (obtained from Merlin's Crystal quest) *Runes for teleporting to Camelot are also helpful *An Amulet of Glory or The explorer's ring (3) is helpful for teleporting to Draynor village faster *High Agility for a quick running restore can be a great help. |kills= Black Knight Titan (level 120) }} Walkthrough Starting *Speak to King Arthur and he will tell you about the Holy Grail, and tell you to ask Merlin about it. *Speak to Merlin who is on the first floor(one up from the ground floor) of Camelot Castle. However, Merlin will not appear on the mini map until you enter the room he is in, next to the library. He tells you to go talk with "Someone in Holy Island" and Sir Galahad. *It is not necessary to speak with Galahad yet. *Now you are going to Entrana, so don't take any weapons or armor. To get to Entrana take the boat from Port Sarim. The fastest way to do this is if you have a house in Rimmington is to use home teleport (remember to bank any armor and weapons first.) Otherwise, teleport to Falador and walk from there. If your magic is too low, use Lumbridge home teleport and make your way to Port Sarim. If you have an Explorer's Ring you can use the Cabbage Teleport. You must bank the Explorer's ring (or simply Destroy it and after the quest get another one, just to save time on walking) before traveling to Entrana, as the monks do not allow it on Entrana. (Alternative methods include using the Abyss to access the Law Altar, and walking from there, or, if you have level 50 Runecrafting, purchasing a Law Teleport tablet will work similarly.) *Speak to the high priest of the church. He will say the Holy Grail is no longer here. Then a strange old crone will appear and say that Fisher King is in trouble, and that you will need to find 6 Mysterious statues around the world and go to where they point when you have a Magic whistle. Helping the Fisher King *Go to Galahad and talk to him (he's in a building west of McGrubor's Wood). Ask him why he left the Fisher Realm and he will give you the Holy table napkin. *Now head to the second floor (or third floor, depending on your nationality) of Draynor Manor and go into the southern room. You need to have the Holy table napkin with you, or you can't see the whistle respawn. Pick up two magic whistles. They will not be visible until player walks into this room. *Now get ready to fight. Have the magic whistle, Excalibur, weapon and armour, and some food with you. Head to where the 6 stone faces point, which is northwest of Brimhaven and north of the gold mine, where a tower is standing. Go under the tower and blow the whistle and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. *1 Black Knight Titan *2 Fisherman *3 Stairs to king *4 Stairs to Holy Grail *Now you need to get across a bridge to speak to the Fisher King. Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. The Titan can hit up to 15 so be prepared. If possible use Protect from Melee -prayer. Take him down to low life, and then wield Excalibur to finish him off. He is impossible to hit with range. If you don't use Excalibur for the final blow, then you must face him again. He doesn't move, so you can walk away at low health to eat without being damaged. If you happen to lose the battle and run away, when you come back he will still be damaged. You can Halberd him, which makes the fight very easy. An alternative method to fighting him without food or prayer is hitting him and running back a few squares before he can strike you. A player can avoid getting hit even once if they are fast enough. **You can fight him again after passing though but you will pass back across the bridge. *After you have killed the knight, cross the bridge and head to the fisherman by the river and talk to him. Ask the fisherman how to get into the castle. *Now head up the hill to the castle and take Grail bell. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. *Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival and he is a knight of the round table. Now blow your whistle again to be teleported out. Finding Percival *Head to Camelot and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is he gives you a Magic gold feather which points to the gold boots Percival is wearing. *Blow on the feather and it will guide you towards Goblin Village. Go there now. *Once there, head into east house and open the sacks and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle so give him the second magic whistle. on table.]] *Head back to the Fisher King's castle once more, by blowing the whistle under the tower, north-west of Brimhaven (you don't need to fight Black Knight Titan this time). Now head to where the Fisher King should have been, and you find Percival as a king, and the land restored. *Head back downstairs and go up the ladder on the other side of the castle and climb all the way up. Now you can take the Holy grail. (Attempting to take a second Grail gives "You feel that taking more than one Holy Grail might be greedy")Then blow your whistle. *Head back to King Arthur in Camelot and talk to him; Congratulations, quest completed! Reward *2 Quest Points *11,000 Experience *15,300 Experience *Access to the Fisher Realm. *Ability to put King Arthur picture on the wall in Construction skill. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Emotion Trivia *The Black Knight Titan is based off a major character in the original King Arthur legends. *The Grail Bell is the same image as the servants image on the construction guide. *You can say, 'I seek the Holy Grail." to The Fisher King. This was said by King Arthur in 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. See Also *King's Ransom Category:Quests